


Patching Up

by dreakawa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, One Shot, WinterFrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: After a mission, Bucky and Loki patch each other up. Flirting and kisses are involved.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Kudos: 74





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend! It's my first time writing this pairing, please go easy on me XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Ah, JESUS.”

“Would you please keep still? If you keep squirming like that I can’t guarantee you won’t end up with more needle pricks than necessary.”

“It /hurts/.”

Loki looks up incredulously. “You’re a bloody assassin riddled with scars. How are you not used to this by now?”

A pout forms on the soldier’s lips, his gaze narrowed as he watches Loki patch up a rather nasty bullet grazing on his side. They’d come from a mission (that had been surprisingly difficult) rather scuffed up and were taking their moment of peace to patch each other up. James’s injuries, though nowhere near fatal, were more severe, therefore Loki was working on him first.

“Just because I’ve felt a lot of pain in my life doesn’t mean I don’t feel it now.”

The god’s gaze softens at that, nodding as he finishes stitching up the wound. “It’s not perfect, but it’ll do until we get back home.” Pats his back, allowing his fingers to graze over the muscles as he speaks. “Anywhere else?”

“I’ll take what I can get.” James groans, shifting on the counter and giving Loki a pointed smirk. “If you want to touch, all you have to do is ask, baby.”

Loki scoffs. “Behave, darling.”

“And to answer your question, yes. My lips hurt, they need attention.”

Though Loki rolls his eyes, the affection is clear in his expression as he tugs James down for a slow, deep kiss, humming softly when they part. “Anywhere else you /actually/ need fixed, or do you just want to keep stealing kisses?”

“I always want kisses.” Chuckles and indeed steals another one, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “But no, that was the worst of it. Your turn.”

Loki only has a few deep cuts that need cleaning, and James makes sure to take his time on each one. The small hisses make him smirk. “Would you please keep still?”

The glare he receives is so worth it.

Once they’re both thoroughly patched up, they make their way into the bathroom for their routine after a mission. Bath, food, bed.

James sinks into the hot water first, wincing as the water stings the healing wounds, watching as Loki sinks in after him and takes his place in between his soldier’s legs and in his arms. They both sigh as the hot water begins to work on their aching muscles.

“Mmm… James?”

“Yeah, Lo?”

The god has his hand laced with Bucky’s, bringing it to his mouth to kiss each finger. “I don’t know how we ended up here-”

“We’re the Avengers’ resident bad boys turned good, as Nat once said.” Snorts. “It was bound to happen.”

“That’s not what I meant.” A chuckle escapes Loki’s lips as he continues. “I meant more in the sense that I’m a Norse god who fell in love with a mortal. One who happens to be gorgeous and with a metal arm to boot. Didn’t see it coming.”

Bucky grins at that, flushed at the kisses as he nuzzles Loki’s temple. “Well, if you’d told me back in 1945 that I’d be alive in the 2010s with chopped up memories, a metal arm, and a Norse god for a boyfriend, I’d have laughed in your face.”

“Looks like we both lucked out, hmm?”

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

\--

Once they’re clean and fully relaxed, the two find themselves eating large quantities of Vietnamese takeout before heading to bed, carefully wrapped in each other’s embrace while trying not to press on any wounds.

As Bucky drifts off to sleep, he knows that any past demons aren’t going to haunt him tonight. His Loki will chase them away if they try.


End file.
